


Dear Ryuu

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Heavy Angst, Letters, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Tanaka gets a letter.





	Dear Ryuu

Dear Ryuu,

Do you remember our first year in high school? That was when we first met, you know. I confessed to you, because we were on the volleyball team together. We weren't close before I confessed to you, we rarely interacted outside of practice.

But I confessed to you, because I thought you were so amazing, so similar to me.

And you turned me down.

You turned me down with these words:

"I'm so sorry. But I don't like boys."

Then, you lifted my suddenly broken heart with these words:

"But I like your guts! How about we be best friends, instead?"

And that was that. I didn't have a new boyfriend, but I had a new best friend, instead.

And I was okay with that.

I never told you this, Ryuu, but I was relieved that you didn't quit the club or tell me to quit or something along those lines. I'd confessed to boys before, back in middle school. And the ones on the volleyball team always quit. One tried to get me to quit, but when I refused, he quit instead.

But not only did you not do that, but you actually hung out with me more often. I think you just liked that I liked you, maybe. But I don't mind that.

You probably forgot about it by our second year, anyway.

Well, that's not the point of this letter, Ryuu. Reminiscing. I did enough of that at your wedding last month.

Who'd have thought, back in high school, that you'd marry her? I sure didn't think so, and I don't think you thought so either.

But you did. You married Shimizu Kiyoko.

Guess she's Tanaka Kiyoko now.

Anyway, on to the reason of this letter. Sorry, I kinda went into a ramble, right?

I still have feelings for you.

I've had these feelings since our first year. If it's lasted this long, I guess I'm in love with you, right? Infatuation, 'like', that would have passed by now. Ten years. I've felt like this for ten years. So... I love you. I'm in love with you.

I'm sorry.

I don't need a response. I already got one, right? You don't like guys.

And I'm not going to be here, anyway, to hear it.

By the time you've received this letter, I'll have left. I'm going to go to Australia. You know this, of course. I'm training to play volleyball in the Olympics. You're throwing a party for me right now to celebrate it - and by the way, it wasn't a surprise. Shouyou can't keep a secret to save his life, why would you tell him about the party?

I love you, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I love you with every fiber of my being. I thought I should tell you before I leave.

I don't think I'm coming back. I can't. Now that you know, I can't.

I'm sorry. Not for loving you, god, no. But for hiding it from you. For acting like my first-year feelings had passed. I lied to you for all this time. And I'm sorry for that. But I'll never, ever be sorry for loving you.

Goodbye, Ryuu. I'll miss you.

Sincerely, Nishinoya Yuu

 


End file.
